Fuinha e Doninha
by Misty Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Um momento de extrema luxúria pode trazer o quê? Apenas isso?, um momento de prazer? Ou um amor pra vida toda?


Olhou para o volumoso e sedoso cabelo ruivo. Tinha se apaixonado por ela, e só tinha se tocado disso no meio de uma briga.

**INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK**  
_  
__-Ora, ora, ora! Uma Weasley perdida! Não tem medo do lobo mau, não, Little Weasel?__  
__-Não estou perdida! E nem tenho medo de lobo mau!__  
__-E se esse lobo mau tiver uma varinha?__  
__-Ah! Você se considera o lobo mau? Então quem deve ter o medo é você!__  
__-Não me subestime, Weasley!__  
__-Não subestimo. Eu apenas me surpreenderia se você soubesse em qual lado se deve segurar a varinha!__  
__-Muito engraçado, Weasley. Essas serão as suas últimas palavras?__  
__-Não... minha última palavra antes de te atacar, será a que forma o feitiço que eu vou utilizar.__  
__Subitamente ele lhe empurrou contra a parede.__  
__-Como vai dizer um feitiço se a sua boca vai estar ocupada e se você ainda não aprendeu Feitiços Nãos-Verbais?__  
__Gina arfou, e disse num sussurro:__  
__-Com o quê minha boca vai estar ocupada?__  
__-Com... – ele deu um meio sorriso. _"Sexy!"_, exclamou a ruiva em pensamentos. – algo! Poderia ser com gritos de dor ao ser torturada, mas chamaria atenção. Prefiro que esteja ocupada com a minha boca.__  
__Então, ele a beijou. Como se a boca dela fosse um oásis no meio do deserto e ele, um viajante sedento que nada bebia há dias. A mão de Gina subiu até a cabeça dele, alisando os macios fios loiros, enquanto a outra acariciava a nuca branca, como a neve que caia pela janela. As mãos de Draco, por outro lado, não estavam tão comportadas. Uma descera até a coxa e a levantara até a linha do próprio quadril masculino, permitindo um maior contato entre eles. Aliás, a mesma mão apertava levemente e massageava a parte externa da coxa. Já a outra mão aventurara-se no quadril, costas e barriga da garota.__  
__A intenção inicial de Draco era apenas provocá-la, atiçá-la, mas acabou sendo aprisionado pela própria armadilha, pela própria luxúria. Deu um gemido e se arrepiou quando ela mordeu levemente o seu lábio inferior e arranhava a nuca. Gina sorriu por entre o beijo. Então, ele começou a descer os beijos para o pescoço, dando leves mordidas. Foi a vez de ela gemer e dele sorrir.__  
__Draco prensou-a mais na parede, enquanto Gina jogava a outra perna ao redor da cintura do garoto. Agora ele sustentava os dois pesos.__  
__Ao se separarem para respirar, Gina estava descabelada, saia levemente levantada, botões da blusa fora da casa. Draco estava também descabelado, camiseta aberta e o zíper da calça nunca incomodou tanto. Ambos estavam ofegantes, rostos avermelhados e lábios inchados, e emanavam desejo.__  
__-Isso... está... errado...! – ela disse, descendo e se soltando dele. – eu... eu... Tchau! – sem resistir, lhe deu um selinho e saiu correndo enquanto arrumava a roupa.__  
__Draco foi para seu dormitório, fechando a camiseta no caminho. Deitou-se em sua cama, fechou o cortinado e ficou só de cueca Box preta, era assim que dormia. Não se importava com o frio das masmorras, sequer conseguia senti-lo. Estava acostumado. Não havia calor na Mansão Malfoy.__  
__Draco Malfoy dormiu; dormiu e sonhou com Gina Weasley.__  
_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Desde então, vinha sonhando com a ruiva e topando com ela em corredores cheios e desertos. Mas tinham medo do que tinha acontecido e do que podiam sentir um pelo outro, por isso evitavam a troca de olhares.  
No jantar da noite anterior, Dumbledore anunciara, com a sua animação costumeira, que haveria um Baile de Máscaras em Hogwarts. Exatamente como no século XVIII. Homens de fraque e cartola, mulheres com longos vestidos de saia rodada e cheia, no estilo da época, e todos deveriam utilizar máscaras, para evitar serem reconhecidos.  
Hoje Draco levantara cedo. Queria comprar sua roupa antes de todo mundo. Maior a possibilidade de escolha. Ao chegar em Hogsmeade vira que não fora o único a ter essa idéia.  
Gina entrava na loja de roupas e estava escolhendo um vestido.  
O loiro não agüentava mais a distância. O contato com ela fora ínfimo, é verdade, mas de tal intensidade que vira-se preso na rede daquela garota. Apaixonara-se perdidamente por ela. _Isso_ era fato, que apenas ele tinha conhecimento.  
Entrou sorrateiramente na loja. Veria qual roupa ela compraria e a máscara que ela utilizaria.  
Gina adorara um vestido branco, com corpete dourada e mangas longas e bem soltas, de tecido leve. Ao ver o preço, porém, teve que mudar de idéia. Escolheu outro vestido que lhe seria entregue via coruja juntamente com uma máscara dourada. Pagou e saiu da loja.  
-Está vendo aquela garota? – disse Draco à vendedora, apontado para as costas de Gina do outro lado da rua. – Ela gostou daquele vestido. – apontou para o preferido da ruiva. Sacou a carteira e tirou de lá a quantia equivalente ao preço do vestido. – Lhe envie ele. Com o dinheiro dela. E esse cartão. – pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em cima do balcão e uma pena, molhou no tinteiro e escreveu um bilhete:  
_  
__"Gina,__  
__Você precisa de um vestido digno de sua beleza.__  
__Aceite esse como um presente.__  
__Não aceito devolução.__  
__Te encontro na festa."__  
_  
-Entendeu? – Draco olhou friamente para a vendedora, que acenou afirmativamente para ele. – Ótimo! Pode devolver esse pedaço de pano que ela escolheu ao mostruário. E não se esqueça! Enviar para Virgínia Weasley, Grifinória, Hogwarts.  
-Si-sim!  
-Muito bem. Obrigado! – o loiro saiu da loja e foi comprar a sua roupa. Agora sim, a manhã estava perfeita.  
Nesse dia começava o feriado de Natal. Estava nevando. Dali a dois dias aconteceria o Baile de Máscaras. E ele já havia arrumado um jeito de burlá-lo.  
Na manhã seguinte, Gina estava tomando café da manhã quando chegaram duas corujas com um imenso pacote branco para ela. Ao retirar a tampa, viu aquele mesmo vestido que tanto gostara. Pensando que a loja errara, não reparou de imediato no cartão que estava por baixo da máscara. Ao lê-lo, teve certeza de que era para ela. No fundo da caixa estava uma pequena carteira com o dinheiro que ela pagara pelo outro vestido. Mas a máscara, a máscara era a mesma.  


Quem lhe dera aquele vestido perfeito? Depositou a tampa de volta na caixa, levantando o olhar e, instintivamente, procurando as íris acinzentadas na mesa da Sonserina. Não as encontrou. Nem ao seu dono.  
Pegou seu presente e foi para o dormitório. Depositou a caixa em cima da cama. Sabia que era dele. Era só nele que conseguia pensar nos últimos dias. Era com ele que sonhava todas as noites. Era por ele que tinha descoberto estar apaixonada. Fuinha e Doninha. Malfoy e Weasley. Loiro e Ruiva. Um amor impossível, não correspondido. Olhou para o presente. Ou seria correspondido plenamente?  
Passou o dia todo trancada no dormitório. Tinha medo de que se saísse, fosse atrás dele e... quebrasse a cara.  
No dia seguinte as únicas horas em que Gina saiu do dormitório foram na hora do café da manhã e na hora do almoço. À tarde ela se dedicou em se arrumar para o baile.  
Draco optara por comer na cozinha. Queria evitar o olhar de Gina, e em ter que lhe dar a resposta que ela obviamente queria.  
Quando chegou a tarde do dia do baile, ele a passou trancado em seu quarto. Se arrumando apenas quando faltava menos de uma hora para o início do baile. Colocou a máscara no rosto e foi até o Saguão de Entrada.  
Gina deu-se por satisfeita ao colocar uma tiara no topo da cabeça. Olhou sua imagem antes de colocar a máscara e foi para o Saguão de Entrada.  
Assim que terminou de descer as escadas com todos observando-a sem, de fato, reconhecê-la, Draco chegou vindo das masmorras. Encararam-se.  
O loiro foi até a ruiva.  
-Sabia que ficaria perfeita!  
-Sabia que tinha sido você!  
Não era preciso mais nada. Tinham se entendido com a troca de olhares. Draco ofereceu o braço para Gina, que de pronto o aceitou.

Finalmente, depois de 5 anos, a ruiva foi até o loiro. Draco deu um meio-sorriso. "Sexy!" exclamou Gina em pensamento.  
-Sabia que ficaria perfeita!  
-Saiba que foi pra você!  
Mais uma vez ele lhe ofereceu o braço, que ela logo aceitou. Fuinha e Doninha. Malfoy e Weasley. Loiro e Ruiva. Um amor verdadeiro. Um casal perfeito, que enfrentara a tudo e a todos e agora se encaminhava para o altar, rumo à vida que mais desejavam em todo mundo. Uma vida à três. Ele, ela e a pequena Sarah, que ainda estava na barriga da mãe e de quem ninguém sabia da existência. A não ser, talvez, Gina. Mas essa era uma novidade a ser contada na intimidade do lar, na lua de mel.

**N/A:****  
****Antes d mais nada...****  
****Eh Weasel mesmo...****  
****Weasel Doninha em inglês...****  
****Pra qm lê fic em inglês, ou traduzida, deve saber, pq aparece d+...****  
****Draco eh a Fuinha que chama os Weasley d Weasel, pela semelhança no nome...****  
****E ele Tb chama o Harry d alguma coisa haver com Potinho (em português)... sokspokspkposkpsok******

**Olá pessoas...****  
****O q acharam??****  
****Eh uma idéia q eu tive assim q briguei com uma amiga...****  
****Vi o papel em branco e a idéia simplesmente fluiu.****  
****Espero q gostem...****  
****E ainda tem q ser betado... N/B: Tiiinhaaaa****  
****Comentem...****  
****Misty******

**Aaah...****  
****Thanks Taly amora da minha vida por ter betado aki...****  
****FLAZBACK?? Ngm merece...eu não escrevi isso naums...o pior eh q eu escrevi mesmo...**


End file.
